


Dear

by r0sie



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pure, Teeth-rottingly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0sie/pseuds/r0sie
Summary: Jack is tired of walking and Crutchie is tired of his complaining.Alternate title: Fluff feat. The Bois





	Dear

“Chaarlie,” Jack whined as he dragged himself along the path in Central Park, “I’m so fucking tired, why did we do this?”.

“Jaaack,” mimicked Crutchie, trying to seem stern, but cracking easily, “we did this because we love our friend and the least we can do is participate in his Walk-A-Thon for orbital lymphoma. Maybe if you’d eaten more for breakfast like I told you to instead of just chugging coffee, you’d feel better”.

“Okay, mom,” Jack rolled his eyes, “but next time Blink or anybody else asks us to exercise, say no”.

“Speak for yourself, I don’t mind it. I rested up and prepared, it’s your fault you decided to binge watch the entire first season of Smash last night instead of sleeping,” Crutchie said lightly. Jack gasped loudly and dramatically, making Crutchie wonder how’d he ever thought Jack might be straight. 

“Okay, just call me out like that Char, damn”.

“No need, the bags under your eyes do that for me,” Crutchie shot back, effectively fired up by Jack’s Andrew Rannells-esque reaction. Jack, in true fashion, placed a hand to his chest as if mortally wounded, acting as if they didn’t go back and forth like this all the time. After giving Jack a moment to fulfill his true calling as a Kardashian, Crutchie kept walking. He had a pace to keep- he was here for Blink after all. 

Moments later, however, Jack’s chin made its way to Crutchie’s shoulder as he came up behind the blonde boy and pressed a feather-light kiss to his cheek, whispering, “You know I love you”. Crutchie felt the corners of his mouth involuntarily lift in response to the touch and the beautiful words that came with it. The moment was broken a second later when Jack laid his head fully on Crutchie’s shoulder, slouching down and stopping, “Cruuutchie, I’m tiiiiired”. Crutchie shook his head. It was like having a child. Crutchie thought a moment- he was well rested, he’d taken some medication in preparation for the Walk-A-Thon, and today was already more spoon-tastic that he could’ve hoped. He turned to Jack and fake-sighed in concession. 

“Fine Jackie, do you want a piggy-back ride?” As Crutchie had expected, Jack’s entire face lit up. 

“Ya sure, Char? I’m taller than you and, well...ya sure?”. Crutchie was sure- height was really all Jack had on Crutchie. Crutchie was much more muscular than Jack, who was basically a stick with arms and an affinity for art. Crutchie’s arms and wrists would be taking the brunt of the weight and it would be doable for about a half-mile- just enough to get to the end of their final lap. 

“Jackie, I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t,” he leaned forward and crouched slightly, steadying himself with his two forearm crutches, “hop on, dear”. Jack put his hands on Crutchie’s shoulders and wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s waist, holding on as Crutchie straightened and began swinging forward with relative ease.

“‘Dear’- that’s a new one, not sure how I feel about it,” Jack mused. 

“That’s what I call little kids, so that’s what you get called when you complain til I carry you like a child”. Jack was quiet for a moment.

“If that’s the only price I pay, I’ve decided I absolutely adore that term of endearment, and request that you call me that as often as you like”, Jack grinned resolutely. Crutchie shook his head, though he was smiling. What a perfectly odd one he’d ended up with.   
\------  
Two years later, standing under an archway of flowers in Medda’s gorgeous backyard, two men had just pledged marriage to one another in sickness and in health. The shorter one, leaning on a wooden cane bedecked with vines and blooming daffodils, closed the gap between himself and his dark-haired partner and whispered in his ear, “I love you, my dear”. He felt his husband smile as Charlie pressed the promise to Jack’s lips. Neither could wait for a lifetime more of piggyback rides with their dear.


End file.
